


Papercuts and Toenails

by M14Mouse



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Mona might have been a little worried…just a little while he was gone.    **Spoilers for November**





	Papercuts and Toenails

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.

“I am going to scratch Akechi’s eyes out if there is even a scratch on him,” Morgana said from his perch on the counter.

“My sister says that he is fine,” Makoto said. 

“Scratch that. I am going to use a fork. I heard that it is more painful,” He said as he stared at the door. 

“Dude, you can’t even use a fork!” Ryuji said from his seat. 

“Hush you!” 

“All of us are worried but I am sure that he is fine,” Haru said as she reached over and pat his head. Normally, he would complain by such actions but today, he was focused on something else. 

Of course, they are…probably right. It just that….

“If there is a bruise on him, I am going to use that fork and eat out his liver. Slowly…while he was watching.”

“That painted an…. interesting picture,” Yusuke said.

“But I think that I being too nice. I’m going to use a spoon instead.”

“Dude….,” Ryuji said. 

He just gave him a look. Stupid Ryuji. He didn’t understand. Not one bit. Then an idea popped into his head. 

“Paper cuts. Paper cuts hurt like nothing else. At least that is what Akira said…. a million of them for good measure. I’m not sure if they should be quick or slow…more painful the better.” He said. 

“Awwww…you do care,” Lady Ann said. 

No, he did not care or worry…or anything silly like that. He wanted to make Akira kept his end of the deal. No more or less…but….

“Ripping out his toenails. I heard that hurts a lot.” He added. 

“Everyone make a note. Don’t pissed off the cat,” Futuba said. 

“No…rip out the toenails and fingernails. He has to match.” 

Then he heard the bell on the door ring and he saw him. 

“AKIRA!” 

He may have been the one who shout the loudest but he would deny it later if anyone pointed it out. 

-PS5PS5-

He wasn’t watching Akira sleep. He wasn’t! He was merely being the look out. 

Because….Because….oh, hell, just because! 

“Mona? Are you okay?” Akira said sleepily. 

“I’m fine!” He said.

Akira titled his head and gave him a confused look. Akira moved to get up. No! No! NO!   
He jumped from his spot and rushed jumped on Akira’s chest. Akira fell back and made a umph sound. 

“Mona?”

“I’m fine! Honest! I…I” 

Joker knew that he didn’t like his fur petted like he was sort of cat. He was human! Akira’s fingers gently run along his fur. He started to purr softly. 

“I’m okay,” Akira said. 

“I know that!” 

“You’re okay.”

“Of course, I am!” 

“Our plan worked out. Everyone is safe.” 

“I know…I know.” 

He curled himself on Joker’s chest and his fingers still run along his fur. The tension started to leave his body. 

“It was okay to worry, you know.” 

“I wasn’t worried.” 

“Hmmm…I heard something about toenails and papercuts.” 

‘They misheard me!” 

He felt Akira’s chest moved up and down from chuckling. 

“Thank you for worrying about me.” 

“We have a deal, remember? Not letting you get out of it,” He said with a yawn. 

“Don’t plan too.”

For a moment, he thought that Akira went back to sleep because he stopped speaking. He was still stroking his fur. 

“I was worried too.” Akira said softly.

“You were?” 

“We had a good plan but there was a lot of luck involved.” 

“True…and there was a lot of risk involved. I…well…”

He wanted to say something but he couldn’t. He couldn’t get the words out. 

“Go to sleep, Mona. I will be here in the morning.” 

He felt his heart about to burst. He didn’t have the words. He didn’t. Akira knew and that all that mattered…. 

Funny thing is that they didn’t need words between them. 

Not anymore. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have no excuse. The end. :D


End file.
